Sins and Salvation
by Fate Of The Deathless
Summary: Trapped in an inescapable life of abuse, Zexion is hopeless cause, lost in a town where drugs and abuse run rampant. But when a new man comes into the picture and reaches out, a life that seems unable to become anymore complicated, does. Trigger Warning; Abuse, drug use, alcoholism. Rated M for content. Brief LexZex and Zemyx; AkuZeku. Read and Review please.
1. Smoked up and beaten down

"_Repent for your sins, boy!" Air. Air. Air!_ _"Repent!" Air! Air! Please! I can't breathe!_ "_You'll learn to love the Lord the way you love the devil for your filthy lifestyle!" AIR! I CAN'T BREATHE! LET ME GO! "Repent, boy! Say your prayers!" _

Lids snapping back to uncover panicked icy eyes, Zexion woke with a jolt strong enough to bring a bubbled up scream from deep in his chest out and over his pale lips. Beads of cold sweat ran down his equally pale and clammy flesh as his breaths came in short gasps that weren't nearly enough to feed his starving lungs. His clenched hands relaxed only long enough so his fingers could thread into his damp slate locks and push them off of his sweaty forehead. Shutting his eyes tightly, the bluenet felt sick to his stomach as his heart hammered so harshly in his chest he feared it'd beat straight out of his ribcage.

Beside him on the bed, movement alluded to wakefulness of his forced partner. Zexion felt another sting of fear as realization dawned on him that he'd awakened the sleeping bear, and would now incur the wrath. He brought his hand down from his hair, reopened his eyes, and mentally prepared himself for the blow.

It came swiftly in the form of a harsh shove off the bed as the blankets snarled around the small male's ankles and tripped him up amidst the tumble down. His head knocked against the floor, sending his vision awry, and leaving him with a dull ache in the back of his skull. Shame, he'd taken the last of the painkillers the night prior.

Collecting himself the best he could under the given circumstances, Zexion stood close to the wall; close enough so he could feel the peeling wallpaper digging into his bare back. The bruises from last night's sexual escapades- of which proved a sufficient way to turn him into an object for other people's pleasure paired with complete and utter disregard for his own- were sore to the touch, and no doubt an array of sickening colours. Nothing new though.

"Get out." A gruff and sleepy voice commanded, the edges of the words he spoke as sharp as razors. Nodding in understanding without saying a word, Zexion tripped his way over the endless amount of shit littering the floor as he made his way to the door; dirty clothes, used condoms, a couple of used hypodermic needles, cigarette butts, and God knows what else what stood in the way of his path.

Finally exiting the only other room in the apartment besides the bathroom, Zexion came into the conjoined living room and kitchen area. The stale, acrid air reeked of drugs, alcohol, and sex, and it left the bluenet with a bit of nausea and a bad taste in his mouth. This scent was so familiar to him, yet he was never able to manage getting used to it. What's worse was this was the air he breathed every single day, and it was a wonder he wasn't hospitalized more often.

"Hey, sexy. Sleep good?" A cheery voice asked from the couch pushed against the wall opposite of the bluenet. Turning his head, Zexion caught view of Demyx, the residential pot smoker and dealer, relaxed against the ratty excuse of a couch with a joint in one hand and a bottle of Jack Daniel's in the other.

"Define 'good'." Zexion's contained voice asked in an almost inaudible tone as he moved to sit next to the blond on the sofa; his ass screaming in protest as his body weight was applied to it. His face remained unchanged and stoic as always; giving way to none of the pain he felt. "Why are you drinking now?"

Demyx shrugged, taking a toke and turning his head to blow the smoke into Zexion's face as he talked, and of course, the smaller male didn't even blink. "Why aren't you?"

"Touché." The bluenet chuckled tonelessly, extending a hand towards the bottle in the other man's hand. The alcohol passed from hand to hand, and Zexion reveled in the feeling of the glass bottleneck in his hand; liquid pain relief.

"So, your ass hurtin' bad?" The blond asked, puffing the joint and blowing smoke rings in the air to amuse himself.

Taking a long swig from the bottle, Zexion allowed the whiskey to burn its way down his already raw throat before he spoke. When the liquid splashed into his stomach, however, warmth immediately began to spread through his body. "What do you think, asshole? You're part of the reason it does."

Demyx laughed musically in the way he did, extending his hand for the bottle. Zexion passed it back, and accepted the joint the blond had lost interest in. He needed the high right about now. "Yeah, sorry. Well, actually, not really. But does that mean you're gonna say no to another round a' love tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?" Zexion questioned with a cold smirk and another toneless laugh as he brought the joint to his lips. Love meaning sex, and sex meaning the act was to be forced whether he would consent or not. "It's not like a 'no' from my lips carries any weight around here. Nothing I say carries any weight around here…" He trailed off as his eyes looked about the room, taking a thoughtful puff from the joint, and exhaling as the THC entered his body and fogged up his mind. He needed to relax.

"Can I kiss you?" Demyx asked with a lopsided grin as he set the bottle aside, his bloodshot cyan eyes darting between Zexion's blue and the pale, kiss bruised lips.

"Can you wait until I'm thoroughly stoned?" Zexion asked back with a cocked brow, already feeling the beginning of a good high. He pulled another toke and shortened the joint, holding in the smoke of the drug before exhaling and sighing contently. He was on the verge of being completely baked out of his mind, the giggles and tunnel vision not far behind. And if Demyx wanted to kiss him, Zexion would definitely have to be baked out of his gourd. His kisses weren't exactly pleasant to receive.

"Sure, sure. I know it doesn't take long for you to get doped up, ya lightweight." Demyx laughed, and the bluenet took a third puff; the effects at their peak following this. His body felt light and absent of the pain he knew would be there later, he felt giggly and happy, and of course, there was the tunnel vision.

Setting the unfinished joint in a nearby ash tray as it continued to burn, Zexion turned to the blond with a small giggle, smiling crookedly. "M'kay. I'm baked." He smiled with a falsified eagerness for the kiss, unable to currently see anything but Demyx's face. The outside world didn't exist— even if only for a few moments.

Demyx grinned at this news, and his hand came to hold behind Zexion's head, bringing their lips together in forceful kiss. His lips worked hungrily against the bluenet's in a sloppy fashion; Demyx's mouth completely covering Zexion's. The smaller of the two males was struggling to not shove the blond off of him because he was _not _enjoying this in the slightest, and he never really liked kissing Demyx to begin with. He wanted nothing more than to simply lie on the couch and enjoy being stoned and pain-free, even if only for a few moments.

Thankfully, the kiss was short lived as Demyx pulled away for air. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and smirked at the breathless little bluenet. Zexion followed the pattern and wiped his mouth of the saliva Demyx had left, sighing a bit.

"You always taste so good, Zexy." Demyx hummed contentedly, leaning back against the couch and tucking his arms behind his head. He wore a goofy, lopsided grin on his face, and his cyan eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yeah." The bluenet replied and stood, walking towards the makeshift kitchen. He wanted something to get the taste of Demyx out of his mouth. He could've taken another swig of the whiskey, but drinking first thing in the morning was exactly something Zexion enjoyed partaking in; he only did it to wash away his sorrows and to bring some kind of relief. Not to mention, his stomach was feeling as though it were trying to eat itself, and drinking only would've made him sick. He had been dragged into the bedroom the night prior so the two bastards he had the unfortunate luck of being shackled with could have their fun with him as they pleased, and he ended up passing out from exhaustion in the bed.

With a sigh, Zexion opened the door to their pitiful excuse for a fridge and his nose was assaulted by a foul smell. Covering his nose and mouth with one hand, the bluenet looked to see what they had, and where that utterly foul stench was coming from. The search for food was a futile one, considering the only things the shelves contained were a couple of empty beer bottles and what appeared to be the moldering remains of a half-eaten sandwich.

"Demyx!" Zexion whined out as he pulled the paper plate containing a lab experiment out of its place in the fridge. It smelled even worse up close. "How long has this monstrosity been decaying in here?"

Demyx stood from the couch as he sauntered over to the cross bluenet. "Oh, ew." He laughed and took the plate from Zexion's hands. "Uh, well, this was my lunch from a month ago, maybe? I dunno, 'm not here enough to really know."

"That's horrendous. Throw it out." Zexion sighed as he closed the fridge door. His stomach made a sound that sounded like a dying cry, and the bluenet put a hand against his abdomen as the growling caused a bit of discomfort. Noticing how far back he had to press his hand, Zexion couldn't help but wonder if he had he always been this skinny, or hadn't noticed all the weight he'd dropped until now? Either way, this couldn't have been beneficial to his health whatsoever. With another sigh, Zexion moved towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take shower." He stated to the blond waving a dismissive hand. If he couldn't eat, may as well clean up.

"Can I watch?"

"No. You can go fuck yourself." Zexion called back, giving Demyx the finger behind his back as he closed and locked the bathroom door accompanied by Demyx's melodious laughter behind him because he knew when Zexion had the bathroom, he was not to be disturbed. The bathroom was the only place Zexion was never bothered. He was allowed to set one boundary and decided that when he was showering, there were to be no disturbances; especially from Lexaeus. This had been a respected boundary since he set it because of the lock on the bathroom door, and there were few things Zexion loved more nowadays than taking a shower. Even if the shower was small and rather filthy, it was like his own private sanctuary.

Still suffering from tunnel vision, Zexion stripped himself of the very little clothing he was wearing and turned on the shower. He cranked up the heat so that when he stepped beneath the stream of water, it was scalding his skin. He didn't mind the burn though, in fact, he rather liked it. The searing pain was a distraction from the ripping, aching pain he felt, and it was a welcomed trade-off. Maybe he could burn off the skin tainted by the unwanted touches.

Instead of jumping right into the cleansing, Zexion stood there a moment with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and hung his head low as the water soused his tangled locks. Slowly, the water began to relax his tense, aching body completely and bring him a bit of peace. He needed this more than the high from the drugs.

It wasn't until after ten or fifteen more minutes of simply standing beneath the stream of water that Zexion finally began to wash himself. The high was starting to fade, and the tunnel vision was all but gone completely, but he felt tired and groggy now. One of the drawbacks of the high was that it always had to end, and always left more problems than it alleviated.

After a thorough cleansing, the bluenet regrettably pulled himself from the safety, comfort, and warmth of the shower, and stepped into the humid air as water dripped down his pale flesh that was stretched thin over his protruding bones. He was thankful the steam had fogged up the mirror and he was unable to see the pitiful body he belonged to. Nothing made him more miserable, and made him despise his life more than himself. Sure, it wasn't his fault he was roped into such a hazardous lifestyle, but it _was _his fault he had yet to make a move to rid himself of it.

The problem underlying with leaving, however, was that Zexion had nothing to his name. He possessed the literal definition of nothing, and his consensual captor made damn well sure to keep things that way. He did, at one point in time, have a pretty substantial amount of money granted to him through inheritance, but he'd be damned if he saw a single cent of it since the day it began. Before all of this, Zexion was living life relatively comfortably. He had a hefty sum in the bank, was attending college on a full scholarship, was working at a local retail store, and was an overall healthy, happy, and fairly successful young man. But when Zexion met Lexaeus, all of that changed.

Lexaeus was everything Zexion wanted in a man. He was tall, strong, handsome, and treated the bluenet like he was a king. They met everyday after Zexion had class for a coffee and a bite to eat, and both enjoyed one another's company to the fullest extent. But then, little by little, things changed. Zexion could feel Lexaeus getting attached to him; a little bit _too _attached. At first, he thought nothing of it, and simply let it slide. That was mistake number one.

After they'd been together a year, things progressively began getting worse and worse. Lexaeus wasn't just protective anymore, he was jealous and obsessive. And day by day, Zexion lost control of his own life and began a new one as a permanent object, a simple fixture in Lexaeus'.

Lexaeus threatened Zexion every single day until he was forced to drop out of college, quit his job, and surrender everything he had. In fear for his own life, the bluenet stupidly did just that, and was now trapped into a vicious cycle of abuse. It started with a couple of slaps, but as in any abusive relationship, it only progressed to full-on beatings.

Even now, with his college days in his past, every cent of his inheritance spent on booze and drugs, with his body weakened and beaten, Zexion still felt Lexaeus was still taking everything from him. He didn't even have any retainable dignity; that was stolen the moment the sexual abuse began. The bluenet knew he should leave, or go to the police, yet he refused. He was used to this life. He figured that he had a place to stay, food when Lexaeus felt like feeding him, and a couple of articles of clothes, and that supported his basic needs enough to keep himself trapped.

The worst of it happened, however, when Demyx moved in. Zexion had been forced to move into Lexaeus' shithole excuse of an apartment long before the blond was in the picture, and he spent his days sitting around doing absolutely nothing. He wasn't allowed to leave without Lexaeus' permission or accompaniment, and if he did? Well, the consequences were more than unpleasant, to say the least. And so in fear for his safety, he stayed in the apartment day in and day out; going stir crazy and wishing he were dead.

Truthfully, Demyx is in just as badly as Zexion. Lexaeus and he had been tight for quite a few years, and he was a regular supplier of steroids. But when Demyx faced some legal trouble and wound up behind bars? Lexaeus was there, playing the hero once again and bailed his sorry ass out of jail.

Demyx had lost everything after the drug bust, and that's how he wound up in Lexaeus' apartment. He's as much an object as Zexion, but under different circumstances. Behind closed door where the blond can't hear, Lexaeus refers to him as the bluenet's 'plaything'. He is no more a pawn in Lexaeus' game than Zexion is. Although Demyx is never hit, and he is never subjected to Lexaeus' sexual advances, he is indebted to the monster. Being drug dealer doesn't actually pay that well then you when either spend your profit on drugs, or take your product, which Demyx does both, so clearly he won't be paying back the money he owns anytime soon.

And so, that brings us to the point we're at now. Lexaeus has come to love Demyx more than he thought he would, but as nothing more than a brother. Brothers take care of each other, right? Well, according to Lexaeus, that care involves sharing your little toy. Obviously, this means that if Demyx wants to fuck, then Zexion has to put out. He has no control over his own life anymore, and that very fact is the root cause of Zexion's outrageous amounts of constant self-loathing.

Lost in these thoughts, it was understandable when the three raps at the door startled Zexion. "Yo, little man, you almost done? Lex wants to go out to eat because there is nothing in the fridge."

Hastily, Zexion began to dry himself off as he rummaged through the pile of clothes in the corner of the bathroom for something decent to wear. "Yeah, um, hang on a minute." He called back as he yanked on a pair of jeans and a plain shirt with a hoodie over that.

"Hurry up, dude. He's kinda pissy." Demyx warned before his footsteps could be heard moving away from the creaky boards outside the bathroom door. Zexion ruffled his hair so he looked somewhat presentable, and put a couple of eye drops in his eyes to reduce the redness. The high was gone now, but Zexion was hungry and tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into the shower and decay beneath the stream of hot water. Rather than doing that, however, he opened the door and was instantly met with Lexaeus' angry eyes glaring at him.

"What took you so damn long in there?!" He snarled at the bluenet who wanted to slink away, but remained frozen in his spot. "What the hell were you doing in there you little fuck? Hm?"

Zexion balled his fists up at his side and braced himself mentally for the abuse that was bound to come sooner than later. "I was just taking a shower, I swe—"

A harsh slap across the face stole the words from Zexion's lips as he brought a hand up instantly to hold his stinging cheek; and even Demyx winced at this. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, and he struggled to keep them there. Crying was weakness and would be punished.

"Liar! I know you're up to something." Lexaeus growled before noticing the bluenet nod as he held back the urge to cry. The man was a giant and packed a hell of a wallop. "That hurt, didn't it?"

_What the fuck do you think?! _"Yes," Zexion nodded, his voice small. "It did."

"Well, don't lie to me, okay? I'm just looking out for your best interest, Zex." Lexaeus pulled Zexion's small frame into a bone crushing hug, and kissed at his temple as if he actually gave a shit about how the bluenet felt. "Now come on, let's go get something to eat."

Lexaeus pulled away after that and gestured towards the door. Demyx went first, followed by Zexion, and then Lexaeus as he captured the bluenet's hand in his own monstrous one; the same hand that had just given him a slap to the face. The feeling made Zexion sick, and he didn't make any attempt hold back, instead simply letting his hand hang limply in Lexaeus'.

Considering their living conditions, obviously, they didn't have a car and were forced to walk anywhere they went. Being in a town notorious for drug dealers, abusers, and low lives had these three misfits finding a place where nobody gave them a second glance. Demyx, with his glassy eyes, Zexion with his bruises, sickly complexion, and now reddening mark upon his cheek, and Lexaeus with marks all on his arms from injecting steroids were all perfect fits for this shitty little place.

And the only diner in the whole town was used to customers such as these. That's why new employees wanted to help almost every person they saw walk into the place, because they wouldn't be used to seeing so much pain and suffering condensed into the most pitiful existences of the most pitiful people. And that's why a newbie, redheaded waiter spotted a beaten bluenet and wanted to reach out as he seated him and the two others accompanying him.

But it wasn't his place, and it wasn't the right time to do so.


	2. The trio of despair

"As far as diners go, this place is surprisingly nice." Axel stated in a slightly bored tone as he leant casually against the podium placed directly in front of the double doors that led outside to a sketchy little shithole town the redhead had come to regret thinking would be a suitable place to live. He was neither a drug addict nor an abuser, and was in fact a nice kid with a slight attitude; but that was to be expected considering he was a twenty two year old with the world at his fingertips.

"Don't get used to it." The snotty blonde waitress, Larxene, scoffed with a roll of her green eyes as acidic as her attitude. She had grown up her entire life in this town, and it was a tough life for a girl in a town where all of the men either wanted to get her either completely shitfaced on cheap alcohol, doped up on some drug or another, or take her home and pump a few kids out of her while they smacked her around a bit and di the same to countless other women. She needed tough exterior to survive a place like this.

"Why do you say that? I see a lotta nice old folks come in here every day." Axel offered back with a shrug, trying to make it so the savage nymph besides him wouldn't ream his ass out. "It can't be that bad."

Larxene, in all of her cynical pessimism, scoffed again; her posture changing from rigid to disinterested. "Just you watch, pretty boy. All of those alcoholics, and drug deals, and abusive fucks will come in here and trash the place; same as every other place around here. In case you haven't noticed, we're in hell. And because this shithole is poorer than poor, once you're here, you're stuck for life. Look at me! I want to be a model, not some nasty pig's eye candy. But that's all I'll ever get to be. Also, have you even seen our paychecks? They're _less _than minimum wage! I'm barely squeaking by on the shit money from this shit job."

Axel sighed heavily and shook his head, focusing his attention elsewhere. Although, it was true what Larxene said. The waiters and waitresses working at the diner were making just a little more than six dollars an hour. Living in a poverty stricken town was a rough life, but those who lived here managed. Some by less ethical means than others, but you do what you need to do. Survival of the fittest.

A slow day in the diner was commonplace, but Axel sure did see some heart and gut wrenching things working here. He'd witness a couple of people very obviously high, some going through withdrawal, others doing little more than tweaking out, and one guy was caught smoking a joint as he ate his omelet! Humorous as _that_ was to the redhead, unfortunately, loud alcoholics with their battered wives came in every now and again, and that really bothered Axel. He'd had complaints filed against him by the abusers on numerous occasions, but the manager was pretty infatuated with the redhead, and he was let off the hook with little more than a warning. But each time he said the same thing, "I can't let those men treat those women like that." And Saïx, the manager, would simply shake his head and assure him, "It's none of your business, Axel." But it was his business if he had to _serve _these monsters with kindness. That wasn't going to fly in his book.

Drifting off into his own thoughts, Axel almost didn't acknowledge the door chime do its thing to alert the host or hostess of incoming customers. Finally, happy to be working than standing around doing nothing, Axel perked up and plastered his trademark grin on his lips. But the rabble coming in had his face falling slightly. Three males came in behind the door chime, and they were clearly part of the drug, alcohol, and abuse factions. The first male, who appeared to be a leader, was huge in his stature and physique; clearly a body not earned through good genetics or hard work. He was tailed by a dirty blond haired kid that clearly smoked up regularly. Hell, Axel could _smell _the pot on him from a couple of feet away.

But the person that really stood out to him was the smallest male who was staring at his feet. The brute was leading the poor kid along like a ragdoll, and it was pretty obvious there was trouble in paradise here. Axel felt his heart clench for the little bluenet, and couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

"Hey! Servant boy!" The ginger haired male slammed a meaty palm onto the podium, startling all of the few other customers, looking angry as Axel's emerald eyes met the angry blue. "Are you going to seat us anytime?" He griped in a gravely voice.

"Of course." Axel nodded through gritted teeth, collecting three menus and three napkin-wrapped silverware settings. "Right this way, _sir_." He said with a sickeningly sweet grin on his face as he led the three to a nearby booth. Even if he cocked an attitude now and again, and was a major smart ass, Axel hated rude customers. Especially those that he could tell were smacking somebody around behind the scenes.

"Cut the attitude, boy, or your manager will hear a complaint." The brute growled behind him as he slid into the booth; roughly shoving the silent little male on the inside of the booth closest to the window. The little bluenet went along without complaint, and appeared to be ducking behind his slate bangs to hide his face. Axel wondered what his story was, and why he was hiding his face. It wasn't uncommon to see victims hiding their face in such a manner as they appeared in public eye. It was a shameful place in this society to be somebody's puppet of punishment.

Setting down the menus and silverware, the redhead tired to appear casual as he pulled out his order pad and a pen from the pocketed apron around his waist, falsifying his cheery demeanor in the process. The customer is always right, even if they're wrong. "Now, what can I get you guys to drink?" He asked in a gentle voice, hoping that maybe if he showed kindness that the bluenet would come out of hiding. Axel figured that if he couldn't feel safe at home, the place he was meant to feel so, might as well feel kindness elsewhere.

Watching with careful eyes, the redhead couldn't help but notice as the brute leant in and whispered menacingly to the small male, who then nodded his head in response. He tucked away the long bangs covering his face and revealed a large, hand-shaped red mark across his pale cheek. That was very recent, and clearly painful and embarrassing to the bluenet; it was no wonder he was hiding his face.

"I'll get an orange juice, dude." The blond said with a nod before looking to the brute. Axel, trying not to stare, nodded before looking to the abusive 'roid junkie.

"Bring me a beer." He grumbled, and Axel cocked one of his short red brows.

"Sir, it's ten a.m. and this is a diner." He stated flatly. "We do not serve alcoholic beverages here. Especially not in the midmorning."

"Fine then. Get me an orange juice." He rolled his eyes in a fashion that made Axel feel a bit undermined before turning to the small male and shoving his frail looking shoulder harshly. "What do you want? You're keeping us all waiting here!"

Without meeting Axel's eyes, the small man uttered something unintelligible. Axel shook his head in response, unable to understand his words. "You'll have to speak up, man." He asked softly, watching as the brute leant in and whispered something in his ear that caused the young male to sit up straight as his eyes widened.

Immediately, his broken blue eyes, the saddest thing Axel had ever seen, met his emerald ones. "I'd like a black coffee." He stated in a dead voice, clearly not comfortable being here. His face was as dead as his voice; void of emotion with sunken in features. But still, Axel couldn't help but find him tragically beautiful.

Axel nodded in acknowledgement, and jotted their orders down on his pad. "Alright, guys, I'll be right back with that and you can have a little bit to look over your menus. My name is Axel, so just holler if you need anything."

He gave a two finger salute and made his way to the kitchen to fill the drink orders, and more importantly, have a chat with Larxene. She had dirt on nearly every single person in this town, and Axel wanted information.

"Yo, Larx!" He called, procuring two cups to hold the juice. "I need some dirt!"

The unamused blonde came out from the corner room, carrying a couple trays of clean plates. She set them down, giving Axel a look. "What about? I'm busy, Axel."

"Yeah, yeah, be busy later." The redhead rolled his eyes. He didn't care for Larxene's attitude, but he'd have to deal if he wanted answers. "Okay, so the three guys I'm serving. What are their stories?"

Larxene held up a finger, peered around the corner, and then ducked back into the kitchen. She shook her head. "If you know what's good for you, butt outta that disaster."

"Oh come _on_!" Axel whined, crossing his lanky arms across his chest. "Just give me something."

"It's your funeral then." She shrugged indifferently. "The big guy? That's Lexaeus. He's a heavy steroid user. Came to this town a couple of years ago looking for cheap drugs. Rooted himself here and never left. The blond kid is Demyx. You want pot? You talk to him. Found himself in some legal trouble last year. Jailed for sentence of a couple years. Lexaeus bailed him out in return for Demyx to be his lackey. Nice kid though."

Axel nodded, but he wasn't yet satisfied. "What about the short guy? The bluenet?"

"Him? Oh, everybody knows who he is. Zexion Alexander. Poor kid had his life ruined. He used to be really well-to-do; you know, good college education, rising fame as the nicest person here, et cetera."

"So what happened to him? What's a kid like that doing with such a brutish asshole?"

"They used to be a couple. Zexion fell for Lexaeus hard when they met. Used to come here and have lunch together every day. They'd hold hands and act all lovey, it was kinda nice to see in a loveless place like this, even if it annoyed me. But just as everything in this shithole does, their relationship went to hell."

"So, what?" Axel asked. "They broke up?"

"Pfftt, are you kidding? If Zexion ever tried to leave, he'd probably be maimed by the big fuck." Larxene's words were cold, and for some reason, it caused an unexplainable tightness in Axel's chest. Hell, he didn't even know the kid, yet he felt deep concern for him. Like he needed to be the hero for the lost and damaged boy. "Anyways, Lexaeus got obsessed with him; following him everywhere he went, tracking everything he did, yadda, yadda, yadda. He forced the kid to drop out of college and move in with him where he's basically a prisoner. Took everything Zexion had and then started beating the crap out of him. Sometime after that Demyx joined the gang. I really don't know anything besides that. But Axel, if I were you, I wouldn't get involved. Look at Zexion too long ad Lexaeus will coldcock you one." She added the last part with a warning glare before walking away and leaving Axel a bit mystified. What didn't Zexion just _leave?_

He didn't have too much time to dwell on the subject, however, as he knew it was time to bring the drinks out to the table. He set the cups in front of the correct person before placing the falsified, friendly smile on his face again. He held his pen and pad at the ready and looked to all of the faces at the table; trying to heed Larxene's advice and avoid letting his gaze linger too long on Zexion's marred face.

"Are we ready to order?"

"Yeah, man, can you bring me a bacon and cheese omelet, an extra side of bacon done up crispy-like, and two blueberry muffins?" The blond, Demyx, asked with a lopsided stoner grin. Axel nodded, jotting it down before turning to Lexaeus.

"Bring me four eggs, scrambled, two sides of crispy bacon, two orders of white toast, and two orders of homefries." He ordered, shoving the menu at Demyx, who was making a pile in front of himself.

Axel then looked to the frightened bluenet, his emerald eyes softening. "And for you?"

"Just an oatmeal and a side of white toast, please." His voice sounded even deader than before, and Axel jotted it down and wondered what had been said at this table while he was talking to Larxene. It seemed like Lexaeus wouldn't hesitate to threaten the poor kid every chance he got.

"I'll have that right out for you." Axel nodded and walked back to the kitchen. His face fell as he handed the cook the order, and he couldn't resist peering out at the table. He watched as Demyx joked about something, and all three laughed. But something was off. Every action they did seemed forced and unnatural. Like it was all an act. It probably was.

Still watching with a careful scrutiny, the redhead noticed the bluenet, newly identified as Zexion, stand and head towards the washroom. He read Lexaeus' lips as he called to the young male not to take too long and come straight back to the table. This guy really did have full control over the poor kid's life.

"AXEL!" The redhead jumped as Larxene yelled at him. "Get your head out of your ass and go take care of the people that just walked in. Saïx said that somebody complained about you and that you aren't on waiter duty anymore today, and now I have to take care of your tables. Thanks, jackass." The blonde gave a hard punch to his arm as she left the kitchen to attend the tables Axel had been demoted from serving. He'd hear it later, but he didn't care.

Walking out to the podium to attend to the people who just walked in, he couldn't help but notice the sneer Lexaeus was giving him. Axel almost lost his cool then and there, but he ended up bumping into somebody as his attention was more focused on the table of despair.

"Oof!" A voice complained as Axel whipped his gaze to the figure he'd just bumped into. Wait a second…

"Zexion?"

"Huh..?" A look of bewilderment crossed the young male's features. The mark on his face looked even worse up close as noticeable purplish bruising was developing around the edges.

"That's your name isn't it? Zexion?"

The bluenet shook his head, his icy blue eyes looking petrified as they darted between Axel's face and the table he was seated at. "Shh! Don't say my name. I don't know how you know me, but forget my name. You can't talk to me."

"But I know who are and that you're abus—"

"Shut up!" The bluenet hissed, cutting Axel off. "Leave me alone! Do you want to die?! Just…just get back to your work, please." He begged, shoving past Axel as he came back to his table. Lexaeus shoved him back to the window side, leaning in and kissing his cheek. The sight made Axel's stomach lurch. What a load a shit.

"Excuse me, young man?"

Axel turned his head to an elderly couple waiting patiently at the podium. "Oh, excuse _me_, ma'am. Just the two of you?" He asked in a friendly tone, grabbing two menus and two silverware settings to seat the couple.

xXx

It wasn't until almost an hour later that the trio of despair finished up and were heading out. Axel was leaning against the podium in a bored manner; forcing himself not to turn around and scrutinize the table behind him. He was wondering what was being exchanged by word of mouth, what was being done, and what Zexion was feeling as he sat next to Lexaeus with the handprint marring his features. He obviously cared for the safety of others if he knew what the consequences would be if Lexaeus saw him talking to the bluenet. Or maybe he was worried about what would happen to himself if Lexaeus saw Zexion talking to another man. Either way, he couldn't be blamed for feeling fear no matter what. Axel was bothered by something that wasn't even his business, and he clearly hadn't gotten off on the right foot with Zexion. He wondered what he could do to help.

But his thoughts were dispelled by the sounds of shuffling feet as the trio of despair came up to the podium to pay. Lexaeus' face was still twisted into that ugly sneer, and Axel had to ball his hands at his side to avoid punching the brute in the face. He didn't want to lose his job— or his life.

"How was everything?" He asked in a less than hospitable tone and rang up the total.

"Could've been better if we had better service. The little blonde was so much more appealing." Lexaeus said, his tone acrid and hostile.

"Hmph. Your total is thirty three fifty eight."

Demyx handed over two twenties, and nodded. "Keep the change, man." He also gave Axel a knowing look that came across as, 'you're doing a good thing, but don't.'

Axel nodded a thanks and watched as Lexaeus dragged Zexion out; the bluenet reverting to staring at his feet once more. He sighed sadly and wanted nothing more than to grab the bluenet's arms and pull him back into the diner where he could take care of him. He felt guilty for letting him walk out with that monster. It was like he'd let down somebody who needed help more than anybody would admit.

Axel knew what he had to do. He'd have to get into their lives; do a little research. Find out what he could, and exploit the weakness. That was how he managed to get his mother out of the abusive relationship inflicted upon her by his father, after all. If it worked once, it could work again.

With another heavy sigh, Axel spent the rest of his shift counting the minutes until he could head home and do whatever he could to help the bluenet. But there was one question that lingered on Axel's mind for hours.

"Who are you, Zexion Alexander?"


	3. Sin and salvation

There were few things Zexion hated in his life more than being naked. He was so exposed, and that felt like weakness to him. He had no control over his own body; it was a tool, an object, a fixture for pleasure in other people's lives, and an eyesore in the bluenet's. The skin, and bones, and pale flesh of his body was not his, and he certainly he didn't want to claim it as his own. He was used and discarded, used and discarded, used and discarded over and over, again and again. All that wear and tear led Zexion to think that perhaps he should just be thrown out once and for all. Why keep using something if it was out of date and broken? It made no sense to Zexion, but if he questioned it, his words would be ignored. Having a voice that carried no weight in your own life was the root source of a lot of questions without a lot of answers. And of course, one of the only things the bluenet wanted was never given to him. Typical.

What's worse was the lack of control over what actually _happened_ to his body. It was the fact he couldn't leave without Lexaeus' escort, it wasn't the slaps, or the kicks, or the punches that really broke him. It wasn't the emotional abuse, or the lack of food intake, or even the numerous drinks, joints, or cigarettes taken into his body on a daily basis. Nope, the worst of it came at night after a day of possessiveness, of physical abuse, and heavy drinking. The worst of it came when Zexion was tired and wanted to do nothing more than sleep, when Lexaeus and Demyx were both drunk to the point where a few more sips could possibly lead to a blackout, when the pot had been smoked and two of the three males crammed into the one bedroom apartment were horny. The worst came when Zexion wished for death to steal him from the world so he could finally have some peace. The worst came when the bluenet tried to refuse the advances. But lately, he'd been more accepting. Giving up hope had made things surprisingly easier.

Around three thirty a.m., Zexion had been feigning sleep for a couple of hours. Lexaeus and Demyx had flopped themselves onto the ratty excuse of a sofa, and pulled out the heavy duty alcohol and the weed. Demy lit up a joint, and Lexaeus would pour vodka in solo cups like it was water. They'd smoke and drink until they were high and drunken out of their stupid minds, and the bluenet would pull the blankets tighter around his small body as he swallowed back sobs bubbling up in his chest. He'd keep himself quiet by biting his knuckle, and he'd listen to the exchange of vile words between two very vile men.

"I think Zexion is showing very loyal obedience lately." Lexaeus slurred with a laugh.

"Mmhm. Definitely is, man. Especially in bed! He doesn't cry or scream anymore. It's a lot nicer that he doesn't do that." Demyx replied, the smell of pot hanging thickly in the air like a cloud of smog. Even if Zexion partook in the occasional joint, he wasn't very fond of the smell.

"I was thinking about bending him over tonight. I need a good lay." Lexaeus replied, and the smirk that was laced within his words caused the bluenet's stomach to twist so tightly it was getting harder to breathe. Even if he accepted it when it happened, hearing it was going to happen made his anxious, and planted a sick feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. "You want in, man? You can have him first."

"Nah, man. I think I got my own one on the line." The blond chuckled back. "He's a cute one, and maybe I'll bring 'em over and you can give Zex a break and bend 'em over instead."

Lexaeus scoffed at this. "Unless he's submissive and doesn't argue or resist, I don't want anybody else."

"Oh, come on, man. He's a real looker, real obedient too! I'm sure he'd be a good time. He's pretty seasoned."

"Clean?"

"Oh, yeah. Man, I'm stupid, but not _that _stupid. I won't stick my dick in a hole 'nless it'll come out clean." Demyx laughed musically, but really, he was serious.

"Alright, can you bring him over tonight? Maybe when I get done with Zexion, we can go a round out here." The couch springs squealed as a large weight was lifted from it, and Zexion's fingers tightened around the thin blanket covering his naked body. He was always forced to sleep in the raw because of cases like this. He never knew when he'd be used as a sex toy. Lately, it'd been every night, and Zexion was feeling rather ill from it all. "Alright, Demyx. Give your boy a call. I'll be back out here in a few."

"'Kay." Demyx replied as the floorboards squeaked under Lexaeus' massive weight. Zexion closed his eyes tightly as the door was heard squeaking open, and then shut with a bit of a slam. The anxiety rose in the little male's chest, and he held his breath.

"Zexion." A drunken voice stated in a quiet, but demanding tone. "Wake up. It's time for you to serve your dues."

Reluctantly, the bluenet sat up; the smell of alcohol thick and heavy in the already putrid air. "Yes…sir." He stated in a small voice, unable to make out anything but Lexaeus' massive silhouette in the room barely illuminated by a single street lamp outside of the window. He mentally reassured himself to simply do what he says, ask no questions aside from the 'necessary' one, say nothing unless spoken to, and to swallow the pain. "What can I do for you sir?"

"On your knees. Come here, to the end of the bed." He growled the request, the sound low and threatening.

Without a word, Zexion untangled the blankets from himself, and crawled on his knees to the end of the bed. The bed was no more than a short wood frame and an old, lumpy mattress atop it. It was stained with sweat and a bit of blood, and the stage for the debut of Zexion's acting skills. He had become enormously skilled in the art of disguising pain as neutrality.

Reaching the end of the bed, the sound of a zipper and clothing being pushed down could be heard. The scent of sex was heavy in the air, and Zexion swallowed thickly as his throat and mouth went as dry as a desert almost instantly. He did not want this, nor would he ever want this. Lexaeus drove him to the point where he feared he was becoming asexual and too distant to ever truly love somebody again. All of his dreams of marriage and a happy life were stolen and shattered a year and a half ago when he agreed the very first time to go and have a coffee with the mysterious man that called him beautiful. All he had left now was the hope that Lexaeus would go on a steroid induced rage and beat him to his death. But that was wishful thinking.

"It's not going to suck itself, Zexion. Get over here." Lexaeus commanded, and the bluenet did as he was told. The brute of a man may have shriveled, almost unrecognizable lumps as testicles, but his penis had regretfully not suffered any damage and was fittingly large for somebody of Lexaeus' stature. It sickened the bluenet. "You know what to do." The tone to Lexaeus' voice softened a bit because he knew Zexion would heed his every order and bend to his every whim without argument or complaint.

Taking a deep breath, Zexion opened his mouth as wide as he could and attempted to relax his jaw to the best of his ability. He closed his eyes tightly as a large hand threaded into his tangled slate locks and pushed his head forward. The large, erect member slid uncomfortably into Zexion's mouth, and he had to resist choking and gagging as the tip touched the back of his throat. "Good boy, relax your throat. You're going to take me in as deep as you can go."

Bringing up his opposite hand, Lexaeus threaded it into the slate locks and held onto Zexion's head. Without paying any mind to the bluenet's comfort, the brutish man began thrusting his hips forward in a harsh manner that required Zexion to grip the sheets and hold down the bile rising in the back of his throat. He could hardly breathe, and tears were streaming down his face from the pain. His mouth was not adept to open this wide, and his throat was not made to be prodded at in such a manner.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity to the bluenet. He was really struggling to keep it together, and the longer it went on, the more strength it took not to pull away or bite at the appendage currently choking him. But the moment came when Lexaeus groaned loud, and gasped for a breath; alerting Zexion of the impending orgasm. He could only hope it'd be swift and he wouldn't have to taste it.

Within the next few moments, Lexaeus' cock twitched in Zexion's mouth; and the tip leaked hot threads of semen down his raw throat. The bluenet's stomach lurched and he gripped the sheets tightly enough so that his knuckles went a ghastly white. More strands dripped down his throat, and just like that, it was over.

Lexaeus pulled out with a heavy sigh, leaving the bluenet panting for breath and coughing. A large hand came to gingerly pet Zexion's slate locks, and he wanted to cringe away from the touch. But instead, he simply sat there, out of breath and with a lurching stomach.

"You're beautiful." Lexaeus' voice hummed in a low tone against the darkness. "And that beauty would prove to be your downfall, Zexion. It's my duty to ruin that beauty so nobody else can take hold if it, and only I can know what a true gem you are. I love you."

A kiss was placed to the top of Zexion's head, and in a hoarse voice, he managed out a strangled, "I love you too." But he didn't. Zexion couldn't hate Lexaeus anymore if he tried. This wasn't love, it was torture. It was a hostage situation and the bluenet assumed he'd be trapped until he died.

"That's my boy…" Lexaeus sighed and pulled away; the sound of zipping being heard. "Get dressed, I'm through with you for the evening."

Zexion slid off of the bed and collected the small pile of clothes from a corner of the room. He quickly slipped into a pair of old jeans and a hoodie. He barely owned any other articles of clothing, and these weren't even his. They were hand-me-downs from Demyx, and did no more than hung off of his pale frame.

Once he was dressed, there was a swift knock at the door, followed by Demyx poking his mulleted head in. "Hey, Lex? My boy is here. Are you going to come out?"

"Hm, actually, no. Bring him in here. Zexion? Get out."

Without hesitation, the bluenet darted out of the room, keeping his eyes down so he didn't have to see the poor boy that would be subjected to the same torture he'd just received. "Demyx, bring him in! You stay in the living room with Zexion while I break him in."

"Sure thing." Demyx nodded, and closed the door with an audible click. Zexion stood in the middle of the living room, hugging himself as he stared at the floor. His small frame shook, and tears dribbled down his red, slightly puffy cheeks. Lexaeus was rougher tonight than all the nights previous, and Zexion could feel bruising forming at the corners of his mouth. His hair was a mess, and the twisting in his stomach was painful and sickening.

"Hey, are you alright?" Demyx asked in a hushed tone as he stood in front of the bluenet. "How bad was it?"

Zexion only shook his head, clenching his eyes and turning away. The blond's lip quivered at the sight, and he pulled the small, broken male into a hug. Zexion wrapped his small arms tightly around Demyx's midsection and cried soundlessly into his chest. "There, there." Demyx cooed, again in a hushed voice, as he gently rubbed a hand up and down Zexion's back. "You'll be okay."

"No…" The bluenet's rough, shaky voice whispered back; muffled by Demyx's shirt. "I won't be."

Demyx pulled back, and his cyan eyes met Zexion's icy blue. He nodded at the small male, an eager smile on his lips. "Yes, Zexion, you will. The boy in there? He's a friend of mine; a sex addict stoned off of his ass. He'll give Lexaeus a run for his money. I told him he'd get free sex every night if he could keep the brute in there busy for an hour or so."

"So..?" Zexion question, cocking a brow. "What does that have to do with me?"

Demyx's lips twisted into a sly grin, and he leant next to Zexion's ear as his voice dropped to a very low whisper; probably in fear Lexaeus would hear. "I'm getting me and you out of here. Tonight." He pulled back up, and a look of shock crossed the bluenet's bruising features.

"But how? He'll kill us!"

Demyx shook his head, pulling away from Zexion completely and pulling a pair of car keys out of his back pocket. "My friend gave me his car. I'm skipping town. I actually have a flight to catch in a couple of hours. I'm going home and going to get some rehab. My mom's waiting for me. She wants me home and off the pot. I'm tired of smoking and drinking my life away. I left a girl back home too, I miss her. She wants me home too. So I'm going home to get well and possibly marry my girl."

"But what about me, Demyx? Where am I supposed to go? I don't have anything to my name!"

The blond shook his head as a loud, resounding grunt came from behind the bedroom door. Demyx took hold of Zexion's arm and began leading him to the door. "I'll explain on the way." He whispered; opening the front door and ushering the little male out. Closing the door behind him as quietly as he could, Demyx once more grabbed Zexion's arm and led him down the stairs to the lobby, and out onto the street. The moment he stepped out, Zexion's skin was kissed by the night, and the night air was cool and clean, and the bluenet wanted to cry. He felt like this was all a dream, and he'd soon be woken up but Lexaeus beating him to shit.

"Hey!" Demyx hissed from a couple of feet away. "What are you doing? Follow me!"

With that, the blond took off in a sprint down the street. Zexion, wearing nothing on his feet but a pair of old, ratty converse on the way to blowing out, peeled out after him; easily able to keep up with the taller male's pace. The two sprinted a couple of blocks before Demyx's pace slowed to a brisk walk. They came up to a cheap little car with a cracked windshield, but otherwise seemed to be in good, working condition.

"Get in." Demyx said a bit breathlessly, and Zexion easily slid into the passenger seat, closing the door behind himself. The blond came around the other side and slid into the driver's seat; starting the car as quickly as he could. It choked and sputtered a bit before roaring to life; the sound seeming deafening against the stillness of the night. Demyx pulled away from the curb, and peeled out down the empty street; leaving both his and Zexion's shitty life behind.

For the first time in a very long time, Zexion broke out into a wide, genuine smile. He was in a state of disbelief, and did actually pinch his thigh to reassure himself e wasn't dreaming. This was a miracle.

"Okay, shortie, here's the deal. Remember that redheaded waiter guy at the diner?" Zexion nodded, and Demyx continued without missing a beat as he drove at a speed double the limit set. "His name is Axel. I talked to him after we left the diner. Remember when I told Lexaeus I'd be late because I had a pot deal to do? I didn't. I went back to the diner and talked to the guy. He wanted to help you when we were there, but Lexaeus would've killed him. But he is a very trustworthy guy, grew up with an abusive dad and lives in a nice complex a town over. He doesn't actually even live here, just works here. He said he's got an extra bedroom and volunteered to take in you and me. But I told him what I'm doing, and so he agreed to take you in."

"What?!" Zexion blurted out in disbelief as Demyx blew a red light, almost hitting another car in the process. "You're just going to shack me up with some guy I don't even _know_ and leave me to hope for the best? Demyx, you could've set me up for disaster again!"

"But I _didn't_, Zexion. I like you, and I wouldn't pull out outta hell just to stick you back in. This guy is alright, I swear to you. If you have any problems, call me up. I left my mom's number with him."

Zexion sighed and leant back against the seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, okay, fine." He agreed. He'd just escaped a life that most likely would've been the death of him, and not even an hour ago, he was left wishing for death. It was best now to simply to be open to whatever Demyx said.

"Good. Now, when we get at his complex, I just gotta drop you off and race to the airport to catch my flight. Just try and keep an open mind, alright?" Demyx threw an encouraging smile over as he blew yet another red light.

The bluenet nodded and took a deep breath. He was prepared to face this Axel guy again, and try to rebuild himself from the ashes of a desolate life. "Alright."

Demyx continued to drive like a madman down the empty streets before he pulled up to a shiny looking building in a place Zexion had never seen before. The bluenet looked out the window with wide eyes, before turning to Demyx. "Where are we?"

"A place called Riverglade. Nice little town, safe and secure. I'm pretty sure that lunk doesn't even know this place exists." Demyx laughed, and wore a cheeky grin. "Now, this is goodbye, Zexion. But only for a little while, okay? Call me up and check in every once in a while so I'm not worried sick about you. Next time you see me, hopefully I'll be in a suit standing at the end of an aisle waiting for my bride." He grinned, and Zexion couldn't help but do the same.

"Thank you, Demyx. For everything." A tear formed at the corner of Zexion's eye, and he reached across the console to give the blond an awkward hug. Pulling back, Demyx patted the bluenet's cheek in a brotherly fashion. "I'm sorry I ever hated you."

Demyx shook his head a bit sadly. "Nah, I can't blame you. I did some pretty horrible things to you and I only hope that you can forgive me."

Zexion smiled earnestly at the male besides him, nodding his head. "You've just saved me, Demyx. You're already forgiven. But I just have one question before I go?"

"Shoot."

"How long have you been planning this?"

Demyx smiled, tapping his temple. "Since I found out when your birthday was last year. I know it's not for a couple more months, but I couldn't wait any longer to give you're your gift. Happy early birthday, Zexion." He ended with a sheepish smile, giving Zexion's shoulder a squeeze before the bluenet leant over and pecked his cheek as a thanks.

"Goodbye for now, Demyx. I'll see you soon, when you're a married man." He smiled and exited the car, watching as Demyx peeled away from the sidewalk, giving two honks as he disappeared into the night. Zexion waved him off, before taking a deep breath and turning towards the lobby doors, and the callbox.

It then dawned on him that Demyx, the airheaded fool, neglected to give Zexion the number of the apartment. The bluenet groaned heavily, and was preparing to press every button and call every apartment until he found the right one, but a voice soon came though the speaker, startling the little male.

"Zexion?"

The bluenet whirled, nodding a bit. This was unexpected. "Um…hello?"

"Door's open, I already buzzed you in. Take the elevator because the stairs here really suck. I'm on floor eight, apartment six."

"Uh, thanks." Zexion said, and pulled open the lobby doors. He did as Axel instructed and took the elevator to floor eight. Once there, he walked down a long hallway to the door to apartment six. Reaching the grey door, he lifted a hand to knock, but the door opened, and there stood that redheaded waiter, clad in pajama bottoms and a tank top, with a warm smile on his lips. Zexion dropped his hand to his side, but didn't say anything.

"Uh, hey?" Axel greeted, cocking one of his short red brows.

"Hi."

"You can come in, you know." Axel stepped to the side, gesturing into his cozy looking apartment.

Zexion reluctantly accepted the offer and stepped in, and took a deep breath. The air was clean and free of any traces of sex or drugs or alcohol, and it even carried a pleasant cinnamon taste. Zexion sighed in relief, antsy still, but not as horridly anxious.

"Sorry it's not much, but I hope you'll find things around here to your liking." Axel apologized sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head.

"It's…nice."

"The first bedroom on the right is yours. There's some clean pajamas on the bed for you. You can toss out the clothes you're wearing."

Zexion looked to the redhead, bewildered. "But these are my only clothes. I need them."

"There's a whole closetful a' clothes in that room. My, uh, friend Roxas, skipped town on me but left all his clothes and shit here. Caraphernelia." He stated with a sad laugh before perking right back up. "Anyways, I'm sure some of it'll fit you. Tomorrow I have off from work so I can take you shopping for some new clothes."

"No, I don't want that." Zexion stated, but noticed deflation on the redhead's part. "Um, what I mean is, I just don't want you buying me things. You're very kind for taking me in and all, but I'd rather just wear the other stuff for now. Until I adjust."

Axel put his hands up and nodded. "That's completely understandable. Hey, why don't you go and take a shower? I can make you something to eat and a cup of tea. You look like you had a long night."

The bluenet brought a hand up to his mouth, covering it a bit. He'd almost forgotten about the bruising. "I take really long showers."

"So do I. What do you want to eat?" The redhead asked with a smile.

"Do you have macaroni and cheese?"

"Mmhm, loads of it. Go and clean up, and I'll have that ready for you when you get out. You like green tea?"

Zexion nodded. "Yeah. Um, thanks."

Axel waved a dismissive hand as he began pulling out what he needed. "Don't mention it." He smiled warmly, and the bluenet offered a half smile back before turning and head towards the bathroom. He wanted nothing more than to take a shower and wash himself of his past life.

And he did just that, finding himself under the scalding stream of water in a clean bathroom, his eyes closed as his sorrows were washed down the drain. All the while he was showering, Zexion could only mutter one thing to himself, his tired body relishing in the cleansing shower.

"I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass…"


End file.
